The Way It Works
by NaruBuki
Summary: Hating your enemy for so long makes you start developing some feelings towards each other, but is it even mutual? And who knows what more weird things can happen if you spill out a secret or two. /Starts with T and eventually M
1. I can't leave him

**Title:** The Way It Works

 **Author:** narusasu2009

 **Fandom:** Durarara!

 **Pairing:** Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

 **Rating:** T - M (Starts with T, will reach till M)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

 **Warning!:** A bit OOC, strong language, smut, mature stuff, lemon, violence, male pregnancy, and so on and so on...

 **Note from author:** Half year ago I planned to write this on my own of many, many chapters... But thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, with who I met thanks to Shizaya and started to roleplay with, our own canon story was made! For the past 10 months we roleplayed so much, yet the story is still going on and on, having even side stories. So here the story starts! Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary:** Hating your enemy for so long makes you start developing some feelings towards each other, but is it even mutual? And who knows what more weird things can happen if you spill out a secret or two.

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 1:** I can't leave him

 **Shizuo's POV**

It was already near evening time as I worked with my boss and friend, Tom Tanaka. We went through almost whole list of the people we had to demand money from, surprisingly almost none pissed me off. There were only just one or two who wanted to play cool and be a show off with their pathetic little knives, but after one punch they were ready to pee in their pants.

"Alright, I guess it's all for today," the dreadlock man said, turning to face me. I just smiled a bit and nodded. Seems it's all for today, and I haven't seen nor sniffed the familiar disgusting smell of the flea all day. 'Tch, he's probably up to something no good as usual.' I thought and before I could thank Tom for a good job day the wind blew the familiar scent towards me, the smell making my blood pressure rise and eye twitch.

Standing still, hoping that one certain, fucking, annoying, blood sucking, mind-fucking, jumping like-a-God-damn-flea informant will pass by and not annoy me today. The day was going by well, I don't want that little shit ruin it. Man, just the thought of him makes me want to grab his throat and choke him! I swear to the blue sky that one day he-

"Shiiiizuuu-chaaaan~"

Oh, fucking, motherfuck, no...

Groaning, I turned around to see a skipping raven walking my way. Biting onto the cigarette between my lips, I curse under my breath and turn to Tom, saying a goodbye and walking off fastly. The least I want right now is a headache from him. Maybe if I avoid him he will leave me the fuck alone, though the skipping steps behind me aren't ceasing.

"Shizu-chan, wait up! Shiiizuuu~!" suddenly, I feel something stabbing me between my shoulder blades. Stopping in mid tracks, I turn head at the informant. "If I said stop, then stop, you protozoan~" the raven smirked as I glanced at the window of a shop, seeing my pissed off reflection as my eyes glare at the knife stuck in my back, probably blood rushing out as well.

"You asshole…" I growl between clenched teeth, pulling the knife out as if it's nothing but a little scratch and crush the knife in my hand, only earning a wicked smirk from the other, "How many times I said to stay out of Ikebukuro?!"

"But Shizu-chan, last time I checked you don't own the place. So I can be here all I want~" he literally _purred_ those words, making a vein appear on my forehead. Really… What does it take to get rid of this asshole?!

"Come on now, don't look so angry~ I just came to play with you! Aren't you happy?"

"I'll be happy when you finally DROP DEAD!" I shout as I grab a near by mail box and throw it at him, though he only jumps up, kicking the object with his foot and lands back gracefully on the ground, making one spin. Tch, what a show off…

"Ora, what rude manners~ I went through all the trouble to just say hi~" he sing-songed the words, yet… Wait, did he just really looked upset for a split second? Ah, no, that flea will be sad only when I break his neck!

Throwing some more insults at each other the usual chase starts from throwing my cigarette on the ground, stomping it and running through the streets. After half hour of running, pushing few people and breaking over six traffic signs, one car and three trash cans we end up in an alleyway, the flea cornered against the wire fence, having a bit panicked look. Of course, panic, be scared you little shit, because NOW I'm gonna crush you for good!

"I~za~ya~ku~n~ What, trapped now, huh flea?" smirking at him as I walk over, stopping just a few steps away, just in case to keep a distance if he takes out another knife. Really, how many does he carry with him anyway?

"S-Shizu-chan…"

 **Izaya's POV**

Really, I didn't think I would be captured so fast. Shizu-chan was fast enough today… But really, if only he was a bit more far away I would have climbed over this damn fence if not for the spiky wires above it. What is it, some jail fence or what? Who in their sane mind would put a damn fence with spiky wire? Humans are so weird with their ideas.

"S-Shizu-chan…" I try to act cool but really, the situation is scaring me. Being trapped like a mouse in a corner by a cat isn't fun. Hmm… Maybe I could fool him and slip between his legs or from sides. Seeing the blond only smirk more as he approaches me I press my back against the fence, a cold sweat dripping down my face. Shit, I got to move if I want to stay in one piece!

"Easy t-there Shizu-chan. You don't want to get hurt, ne~?"

"It's **you** who will get hurt right now, flea!" and with a roar he sends a punch, on instinct I slide down, hearing the fence rattle from the punch and have a small hole now. Just imagining there could be my head just is a horrifying image. Rolling to the right as the brute decides to kick me with his leg I decided to use the chance and run for my freedom, only to be grabbed by my left leg and fall on the ground. Looking behind me, my eyes grow wide at the wicked smile of victory of the other that he caught me, "Going somewhere?"

Earning a yank on my leg he pulls me back and throws me against the brick wall of the buildings, hearing a loud crack and cough out some blood, shuddering in pain as I fall forward and land on the ground, face smashing against the dirty ground. Shit it fucking hurts… Feels like I've been run over by a truck and then by a road roller on my face.

"Don't fall asleep now~" being grabbed by my hood he yanks me up, the jacket making my arms raise up to the sides. Scowling at the blonds smirking face, only earning a chuckle, I try to kick him but he doesn't even fucking flinch! Damn, never thought my death will be this horrific, being smashed and killed by him. Ahh… But if to think about it, better killed by Shizu-chan than by some of my clients and their guns, at least my death will be an amazing one. But, who said am going to die today? Wiggling out of my jacket I land down on the ground, taking my last knife I had hidden in my right sock, I aim at the blonds face and jump up to slash him, only to see him turning his face and backing away, though a small scratch on his right cheek is visible as a drip of blood rolls down his cheek. For some reason he looks so good being marked by me… As if I'm marking him as mine. ...wait, did I just really think of that?

"Why you little shit…!" hearing an animalistic growl he dashes towards me with a punch and hits me in the stomach, making me cough and shudder, as pain shoots through me like electricity. Shit, why didn't I dodge that?!

 **Shizuo's POV**

"Why you little shit…!" having enough of these cuts I see red as I land a punch on the flea, punching him in the stomach and hearing him cough and some blood splatters on my white shirt. Ha! Now I got you!

"...flea?" I ask quietly as he doesn't move, the surprisingly light body going limp and hangs on my fist. Standing frozen for a moment I lift the raven up by the front of his shirt only to see a calm face. For a moment I thought I really did kill him with the last blow, but then felt a small breath. Good, he's alive… ...for some reason I got scared I really killed him, but wouldn't I be happy if he died?

"..." standing confused with my own feelings right now I sigh heavily and grab the raven, throwing him over my shoulder, "Why am I doing this even…" I mumble as grab the fleas jacket and start walking out of the alleyway, seeing it is getting really dark already and the street lights are turned on. How did it get late so fast? Well, time does fly fast when you are chasing this annoying pest. Adjusting the body on my shoulder I start to walk towards the infamous underground doctor's apartment. I don't know why am I taking the flea there, but I can't just leave him like this out cold. ...I should but I just can't for some reason. Damn it, I need to check my own self at Shinra's while am at it.


	2. It's not love, it's caring

**Title:** The Way It Works

 **Author:** narusasu2009

 **Fandom:** Durarara!

 **Pairing:** Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

 **Rating:** T - M (Starts with T, will reach till M)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

 **Warning!:** A bit OOC, strong language, smut, mature stuff, lemon, violence, male pregnancy, and so on and so on...

 **Note from author:** Half year ago I planned to write this on my own of many, many chapters... But thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, with who I met thanks to Shizaya and started to roleplay with, our own canon story was made! For the past 10 months we roleplayed so much, yet the story is still going on and on, having even side stories. So here the story starts! Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary:** Hating your enemy for so long makes you start developing some feelings towards each other, but is it even mutual? And who knows what more weird things can happen if you spill out a secret or two.

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 2:** It's not love, it's caring

Hearing a doorbell ringing, the brunette got off the couch, pausing the romantic comedy he was watching with his beloved headless rider, and walked to the door, "Hai haaai~ Coming! Who is it at such hou-" not finishing his words after opening the door and seeing the tall bleached blond with a person on his shoulder. And just not any person, the informant Orihara Izaya.

Yep. World end is near.

"Shizuo-kun! Wh-What happened?!" the old friend asked as he stepped to the side to let the ex bartender walk in, taking off his shoes and going further inside the apartment. "We had the usual fight. But I finally landed a punch to the flea and then he just fell asleep." he explained calmly, nodding to Celty as the smoke from her neck few a bit faster, surprised at seeing the two. Placing a bit too roughly the raven on the couch, the blonde crossed his arms with a scowl, "Who knew the louse couldn't take even one punch, tch…"

Examining the informant, Shinra let out 'hmm's as he looked lifted up the shirt to examine the body and to find a big bruise on the upper part of the stomach. "Ah, nothing too serious. Will be a bruise probably…" pulling on one rubber glove, the brunette poked the dark purple bruise with a bit red tint, earning a winch and a light groan from the unconscious raven. "Ah, he's alive! Hopefully no important organs were hurt, but he will be fine."

Nodding to his words the blonde continued to stand as the underground doctor left to another room to grab his medical bag and started to treat the injured informant. Meanwhile Celty got up and typed on her PDA, [Am surprised you brought him over! Did something happen?] Earning a shake of the head, she tilted her neck in curiosity, listening to the tall male.

"I didn't expect him to just shut off. Hell, I made worse punches than this! I could have just dropped him there in the alley but… I… arrrgh…!" scratching the back of his head in frustration as anger started to built slowly, he grabbed a cigarette pack from his pocket, sticking one cancer stick between his lips, "I don't even fucking know why I helped!"

"..." standing quiet, the headless woman typed something before erasing quickly and typing again, turning the device for the blond to read, [You care?]

Staring at the text for a moment, blinking in confusion as he tried to understand what the hell she means before it hits him, for some reason blushing with an angry scowl, "M-ME?! Care for that pest who keeps ruining my life?! LIKE HELL I EVER WILL! I WISH HE JUST DIES ALREADY!"

"Ah, so mean of you, Shizu-chan…"

All three turned their heads, well except for Celty, to the awoken informant who laid half way on the couch with slight scowl, probably from his wound that is getting treated.

"...alive… Tch, should have known. Flea's die hard." the blonde growled, lightening his cigarette, only to hear Shinra shout, "PUT THAT OFF! No smoking in the house!" Shrugging at the words, the blond just went on the balcony to smoke, slamming the glass doors and making them shake from such harsh treatment.

"No need to be so noisy, hn…" chuckling lightly though wincing at the movement, the informant sat up a bit more comfortable, checking his body over and clicking his tongue at the sight. A bit torn shirt, dirt covered pants, few bruises and a huge headache, 'Shizu-chan should be more gentle next time.. Damn, head still hurts..!'

"Are you an idiot?" blinking at the question, Izaya looked down at his old school friend.

"Huh? Was that just an insult, Shinra? Ah, am hurt- OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelped as the brunette pressed not-too-gently on his wound on the stomach, making him shudder from pain and squeeze one eye shut.

"Oh you're not hurt now, but soon you will be. Hurt in your own grave. What on earth are you thinking, letting him hit you like that?" rubbing pure alcohol on the cuts he continues to lecture the other with narrowed eyebrows, "Next time he won't miss your internal organs and you will be dead. D. E. A. D. Dead, got it? He can't control his strength and could have-"

"I KNOW!" Glancing up, the brunette blinked at the sudden shout, "I know…" saying more lower now, almost in a whisper, the raven looked away with a look that had guilt and hurt in his ruby eyes. "Though I don't mind to die if it's him…"

Sighing at the reply, Shinra made him turn around and take off his shirt so he can treat the wound on the back, consisting of scratches,bleeding deep cuts and small bruises, along with a blood trail going from the informants head. Checking his head he find a small open wound and immediately treats it first, "Izaya, stop acting like a child. I told you long time ago to have a talk with him."

"Easy for you to say. I don't even have time to open my mouth when he starts chasing me and try to kill me with the street objects…" sighing heavily, Izaya looked down onto his hands as he sat a bit bend over, narrowing his eyes, "I'd rather continue these chases than have a talk…"

Standing quiet the whole time, Celty shook her neck. Feelings and emotions were always confusing to her, expressing her own was difficult towards Shinra, now she wondered how difficult it was for the informant. He always couldn't keep his mouth shut about others emotions, playing with their feelings and lives, but he never talked about his own. Glancing at the balcony, seeing the blond still standing and smoking, she walked out and closed the door behind after a loud yell of pain was heard through whole house and making the blond glance in the apartment.

"...is he alright?" he asked quietly, as if hoping no one would hear him but Celty heard everything, typing quickly, [Yeah. Has some really bad wounds but he will live.]

"Mm…" was only his answer, as he looked back down at the busy city, loud car beeping and bright night lights from shops and the buildings. Even at night the city never sleeps, as mocha eyes followed the swirls of smoke he sighed, "Celty, can I ask a question?"

[Sure.] she replied, nodding her neck.

Staying quiet for a moment, as if hesitating with the question, he asked with unemotional face, "How did you fall in love with Shinra?" blowing out another cloud of smoke, he looked at her, "Or rather how you understood your feelings were love, not something else."

Standing quiet for a moment, she turned to the railing and leaned hands against it, as he slowly typed, pausing to think a bit more, [Back then when I got to know he was the one that had my head and hide it, I was pissed off to the point I wanted to slice him with my scythe.] The blond chuckled at that part, [But when he told me he did it to have me by his side and to protect me, I was confused by his words but I somehow accepted it all. He is weird, it's true. But I just wanted to be beside him, I felt happy and safe when he held me close when I was scared or confused. Eventually I understood it's not love. It's more like caring for someone to the point you want to be their everything and the other way around. As long as I know he's there I feel safe and protected. I guess love is when nothing is important than that one person beside you always.]

Reading the long text, the blond's eyes went wide a bit. He never knew 'love' can be described like that, "I… see..." were his only words before he turned head to look in the apartment and see the raven hitting the underground doctor with a pillow as the other tried to hide from the raging raven, hearing muffled 'that hurt' and 'I'm sorry' from inside. Chuckling lowly he glanced back at his almost done cigarette, he threw it down the balcony and looked how it fell.

"So it's not love… It's caring."

* * *

After getting his wounds treated, the informant pulled on his shirt with light hisses and grunts from pain, earning a smirk from the blond and just showing middle finger towards him. Having almost another fight, what Shinra and Celty broke apart quickly, the two were literally shoved out of the apartment, the underground doctor wanting to finish watching the movie with his loved one. Door getting slammed right in front of their face, the two enemies stood staring at the door, glancing at each other, and with having a scowl on both of their faces, they turned to opposite sides to leave, Izaya taking the elevator and Shizuo going by the stairs. Surprisingly the two came out of the building at the same time, glaring at each other for a long moment.

"Flea."

"Protozoan."

"Annoying louse."

"Stupid brute."

"Go die."

"Only after you drop dead."

"Ladies first."

"Says the lady."

"..."

"..."

Having no more insults to shoot the blond was the first one to leave with a sigh, not saying a word anymore, just hoping the informant will get the hint and just leave him alone. Izaya stood in silence, the cars rushing by on the road and dropping small light on his face, but probably no one would notice his sad look he currently had.

"Goodnight, Shizuo."

If there would be someone else beside him right now, anyone would think they said the words, not the informant who claimed to hate the said blond who owned the name. Turning around he started to walk slowly towards Shinjuku, though that night the talk he had with Shinra didn't leave his mind.

 _"If you love him then just tell him. Stop running away. Or you want someone else to appear in his life, who will make him forget about you at all?"_

"Like hell am going to let that happen."

* * *

Oki here's the 2nd chapter c: I'll try to write at least 2 chapters each day to reach all the plot that I have saved so far with Seth xAx"  
But man we sure type a lot...

Anyway, review if you wish~ Am not making 'cause I write this for my own enjoyment c:

Oh- Just a warning here but will write for later on... **THERE WILL BE OWN MADE OC'S (ORIGINAL CHARACTERS) WHEN M-PREG STARTS.**

So those who don't like OC's or mpreg I would give an advice for you to read the first volume- as you notice- because I divided the plot into volumes and the volumes into chapters.

Probably 2nd volume won't have any mpreg hints.. but 3rd one for sure...

But for others hope you enjoy ;;v;;


	3. Insanity crawls unexpectedly

**Title:** The Way It Works

 **Author:** narusasu2009

 **Fandom:** Durarara!

 **Pairing:** Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

 **Rating:** T - M (Starts with T, will reach till M)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

 **Warning!:** A bit OOC, strong language, smut, mature stuff, lemon, violence, male pregnancy, and so on and so on...

 **Note from author:** Half year ago I planned to write this on my own of many, many chapters... But thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, with who I met thanks to Shizaya and started to roleplay with, our own canon story was made! For the past 10 months we roleplayed so much, yet the story is still going on and on, having even side stories. So here the story starts! Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary:** Hating your enemy for so long makes you start developing some feelings towards each other, but is it even mutual? And who knows what more weird things can happen if you spill out a secret or two.

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 3:** Insanity crawls unexpectedly

It's been almost a month since the two enemies haven't seen each other, or more like the blonde hasn't spotted the other in Ikebukuro. It's like he just disappeared. He would lie if he wasn't enjoying the peaceful time, but something told him in the back of his head that he shouldn't let his guard down, not even for a second. Because who knows where from the informant could jump out of. Right now it's peaceful and next thing you know you are trapped in another one of his tricks.

Listening to his boss talking with his kouhai, Vorona, eagerly about something. Well more like the blond Russian female was talking about interesting facts, from what gunpowder was made exactly and how did people start to use it first, while she ate a small cake and the other just listened while drinking his coffee. They were having a lunch break and Shizuo was trying to enjoy his favorite strawberry cheesecake, but he barely at a half and just continued to poke the innocent food with the fork, sighing now and then heavily, earning glances from his co-workers.

"Shizuo? Is something bothering you?" spoke the tanned male, raising an eyebrow in a worried manner.

"Yeah." he nodded not sharing a glance, letting out another sigh and watched out of the window. Having a moment of silence, the two continued to talk and try not to question what was the matter with their ex bartender. After around 10 minutes the three continued their work, Shizuo being awfully quiet whole day and it started to worry even Vorona. She was quiet type, but for her senpai to be this silent is very unusual.

"Senpai. I sense something is not right. Explanation." talking casually in her weird way, the blond ignored her for a moment not giving an answer, "It's just too quiet… I don't like it."

"...Senpai wants to go to a disco club?" stopping to blink at the female, he shakes his head and continues to walk, seeing Tom went a bit too ahead of them, "Nah. I mean in quiet as I didn't saw the flea in a long time. This pisses me off the most. I just know he's somewhere an-" not being able to finish his words, he gets tugged on his arm and stops, glancing down at the female, "Hm?"

Vorona stares for a moment before reaching up and pats his head, even if she is a bit short it looked cute for the blond that he was patted, though the gesture surprised him and made their boss stop and stare at the scene.

"Don't worry senpai."

Opening mouth to say something to her, a voice suddenly rings down the streets.

"Shizu-chan!"

Turning heads as they all see the familiar raven standing few feet away in front of them, they glance worriedly at Shizuo and make one step back. "So there you are…" he growled with a smirk, he couldn't say he wasn't happy to see the flea, but now he felt that familiar feeling to crush the raven. Reaching for traffic sign, and pulling it out of the ground with a loud metallic cry, he started to walk closer, "And I wondered where the fuck you went. So, ready to die today, huh fl-"

Suddenly, the informant runs towards him, Shizuo makes a step back from the unexpected run but then stands his ground and swings the sign up to hit the other, "SHIIIZUUUUU~!" The raven sang loudly before catching the blond off guard and hugging him around the waist.

Dead silence followed.

Tom eyes looked like they would fall out of his sockets.

Vorona blinked multiple times to be sure she isn't asleep.

While the pedestrians stopped and stared at the sight, some already backing away, knowing nothing ends well when these two are together on the same street and in a radius of sight. Suddenly, the blond dropped the sign with a loud noise and stared down at the informant hugging him, his mocha eyes growing wide behind the cobalt sunglasses.

"I… I-Izaya… kun…?"

 **29 days ago**

On the next day when the informant was patched up by Shinra, he spend all day behind his computer, typing away like a mad. He asked Namie to decline all the meetings he had with his clients today, saying that he suddenly had to leave out of the town for a while. Though Namie had work on that day she could not stop and stand, observing as the raven informant typed away on both of his laptops, taking out his cellphones and making calls, walking back and forth in his office, taking out some folders and making a huge mess on his desk.

It wasn't like him to make a mess on his own desk, though he didn't even command his secretary to clean up. The only thing he asked was coffee now and then, nothing else. And that continued for some more days, and on the 4th day Namie had enough and slammed her hands on the desk.

"What the hell is going on?"

Earning a confused face from the informant, he tilted his head, "Going on what?" His face clearly showed sleepless nights behind his computer. His skin looked more paler than it was, dark purple rings under eyes, and considering how dark his cup looked from where he drank his coffee, he probably didn't eat since then.

"It's been four days now, can you tell me what are you up to? Your clients are calling as well, they're getting on my nerves!" she talked with a poisonous voice, trying to get some reaction out of the informant but only received a shrug and he continued to type.

"If you want I can give you a two week vacation and pay for it. You aren't needed her at the moment."

"..." now this was getting more weird. Either he was really up to something that he didn't do his job, or he is just hiding from some trouble again he messed up. Suddenly, he jumped up with a grin.

"Yes! First results." and with those words he grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his apartment, leaving his secretary struck with confusion.

 **Present day**

"Shiiiiizu-chaaaan~" the informant literally _purred_ out the name, snuggling against his chest. The more time ticked by, the more Shizuo thought he went insane and this is all a dream.

"Umm… O… O-Orihara-kun?" Tom decided to speak up because this was getting really awkward. The raven looked up with a grin, "Yeees~?"

All flinched. Something… was definitely not right if Izaya acted like that. Shizuo finally snapped out of it and grabbed the informant by his hood, yanking him up and earning a squeak of surprise. "What the hell are you doing, louse?!" he growled angrily, trying to burn the informant with his deadly look through his sunglasses. The informant just giggled and grabbed the sunglasses, placing them on his face.

"Saying hi to my lovely Shizu-chan~ I MIIIISSED YOU~!" he says loudly as tried to reach hands forward to hug the blonde around the neck, "He he heee~" After succeeding in doing so, he hang on the others neck like a child that was too old for this shit.

Growling down with a slight blush, he grabbed the sunglasses and took them back, "Give those back, asshole..!" Then they looked each other in the eyes. Izaya's eyes… were… pink?

'What the hell?!' the blond thought. How on earth he could have pink if he always had those annoying, bright like ruby red eyes? Not that he always stared in the others eyes when they locked the gaze together. No. He just remembers the color and these weren't even a bit alike with the flea's. Grabbing now harshly the raven's hair and pulling his head back, he glared, "Alright, who the fuck are you? And where is the real flea?"

Earning only a giggle the embrace tightened around his ribs, "Silly Shizu-chan~ It is your flea~" Leaning up he brushed his nose against the taller males, making the other back away with a warning growl.

"Don't you fucking do tha-"

"Shizu-chan!"

Turning his head to the right, he saw Izaya. Another one. Glancing down at the one that's hugging him, while he was smiling happily with those bright pink eyes, he looked back at the other one across the street, hands on hips and stomping his foot against the pavement with a pissed off look. Not giving a damn about the driving cars, he walked across the street, some cars stopping and beeping loudly, he pushed the informant that was hugging the blond away and then slapped him across the face.

"You brute! How dare you hug someone else except me? I DEMAND SHIZU-CHAN'S ATTENTION!"

Having a bright slap on his cheek, Shizuo had his head tilted to the side but didn't feel any pain as he turned his head back with a pissed off look, ready to rip the other apart.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Shizuo pulled Izaya up in the air and shook him violently, "Am going to slap you to the next year, you fucking louse!"

Preparing to punch the other, he suddenly sees Izaya not even flinching but more crossing his arms in an angry manner, while those very dark bloody, almost black, eyes stared at him.

'Wait… It's… not him?' and before he could let the other down he was hugged from behind.

"SHIZUO! There you are~ I was searching all over for you~" turning head his mocha eyes met with a pair of purple ones.

"..." standing dumbstruck, the blond was thinking he was going insane now. Three… Orihara's… Three fucking fleas surrounding him with different eye colors… Who and what did they put into his cake on his lunch?

The bloody eyed raven squirms out of the grip and straightens his clothes, before glaring at the purple eyed one. "Back off. He's mine."

"Ora, don't think so~" and with those words the informant smirked wickedly, taking out his switch blade. Shizuo flinched, ready to protect himself from the blade before seeing the purple eyed attacking the bloody eyed one and he just disappeared after being stabbed with the knife, leaving only a loud POP sound and dark red smoke, before it vanished into nothing.

Smiling happily, the informant looked up at Shizuo, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the trash~" and with that he crouched down to stab the pink eyed one right in the head, who was sitting on the ground when got pushed away. Mocha eyes widening in shock as the knife fully entered the others head, he grabbed the others arm to stop him but then was heard another POP sound and pink smoke flew around them. Being happy the others disappeared, the purple eyed Izaya put his switchblade away and hugged the blond, purring, "Shizu-chaaan~!"

Standing in shock, the blond tried to process what on earth just happened, before it hit him.

"I've gone insane…"

* * *

Okay here is the 3rd chapter- and it seems on the week I will be able to post only one chapter instead of 2, school takes too much time... I got home only at 5PM A

Sorry guys- but hey at least not dropping the fanfic xP


	4. Fake or not?

**Title:** The Way It Works

 **Author:** narusasu2009

 **Fandom:** Durarara!

 **Pairing:** Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

 **Rating:** T - M (Starts with T, will reach till M)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

 **Warning!:** A bit OOC, strong language, smut, mature stuff, lemon, violence, male pregnancy, and so on and so on...

 **Note from author:** Half year ago I planned to write this on my own of many, many chapters... But thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, with who I met thanks to Shizaya and started to roleplay with, our own canon story was made! For the past 10 months we roleplayed so much, yet the story is still going on and on, having even side stories. So here the story starts! Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary:** Hating your enemy for so long makes you start developing some feelings towards each other, but is it even mutual? And who knows what more weird things can happen if you spill out a secret or two.

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 4:** Fake or not?

"Explain what shit is happening even?!" the blonde growled and shoved the informant right into Shinra's face, holding him by the hood.

As soon as he snapped out of his shock he grabbed the purple eyed informant and dragged him by the hood all the way to the underground doctor's apartment, whole Ikebukuro got to see the shocking scene but they were more shocked than were able to utter a word. After the door opened the brunette's blue eyes met with purple ones, both blinking at each others presence.

"...that's... Izaya-kun?" he asked hesitantly, until the said informant hissed, pushed him away and clinged to Shizuo's arm like a leach.

Letting out a growl, though a small blush still was present on his face from such close contact, he tries to push the informant away though to no avail. It's like Izaya was glued to his arm now.

"Flea, knock it off!"

"Nu-uuh!" he whined with a pout, holding the blonde more tighter. Sighing with defeat, the debt collector gave up trying to push the raven away.

"Shinra, get him off of me... HE'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

After half hour of trying to pull the informant off of the blonde, the two decided to tie him up for now, though Shizuo offered to knock him out cold, but Shinra said no. So right now the raven was squirming and trying to rip the duck tape around him while sitting on the couch. He reminded like a worm by doing that.

After explaining to Shinra what exactly happened on the street, the brunette was blinking in shock and surprise.

"So those were clones made out of smoke, huh..." he wondered out loud, tilting his cup with juice in it.

Gulping down the drink, the blonde slammed the cup down against the table, making it shake violently under the brutes strength. "How the fuck I should know!? You're the genius scientist here, you explain this to me!"

"Shiiizuuu-chaaan!"

"SHUT UP FLEA!"

The whole time he was tied up he kept whining the blondes name, desperately trying to get free and hug the blonde. Shizuo just kept ignoring him the whole time and tried to stay calm. He was so tempted to smash this metal cup against the others head and make him shut up.

"He has such weird behaviour... Especially his eyes. They are purple."

"Duh genius, like I didn't notice!"

Getting up Shinra crouched down in front of Izaya, took out his medical pen with a small light and held his chin, checking his eyes and surely his eyes were purple, no doubt, and those weren't contact lenses either. "Hmm..." he let out before pulled hand away from the raven when he opened mouth to bite him.

"Only Shizu-chan is allowed to touch me." he hissed at the brunette.

Sighing, Shinra sat down on the couch beside Izaya. "Alright. Who are you and where you came from?"

"Eeeh? Am Orihara Izaya, of course! I live in Shinjuku!"

"..."

"...can I bash his head in now?"

"No Shizuo." Shinra said strictly, shaking head. "Alright let's try this in the other way… Why you are clinging to Shizuo?"

Scoffing at the stupid question, the blonde crossed his arms and waited to hear a stupid answer.

"Isn't it obvious? I love Shizu-chan!"

 _BAM_

Turning heads, Izaya and Shinra looked at the fallen backwards blonde, laying on his back and growling as he rubbed his head and got up, eyes wide like plates. "W-Wh-What the fuck did you just say…!?"

"...I love Shizu-cha- WAAAH!" rolling off the couch, the raven fell on his back when a chair flew and crashed against the wall, Shinra swallowing hard. "W-What was that for?!"

"Don't…" he said in a whisper, breathing in and out fast as he glared at the raven with such a look he probably never saw. The look showed ice cold eyes that probably would kill in one second. "Don't you fucking dare say that shit, you lousy excuse of a flea who has no fucking feelings or what so ever!"

The raven laid on his back on the floor, staring with wide purple eyes as his face showed true hurt for a moment before he raised an eyebrow, "But I have feelings, it's true. I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone flinched in the room, seeing a heavily panting raven in the door frame.

"W-What the-" Shinra stuttered, shocking see two Izaya's, though Shizuo stood in silence, not surprising anymore to anything.

"...another fake one…" he muttered, walking to the raven that arrived and grabbed him by the shirt, pressing against the wall harshly after slamming him against it, "Enough already. Am just going to get rid of you all. Once and for all." Talking with a cold, monotone voice, he raised his fist, about to land a punch to the informants face and as the fist was an inch away from the ravens shocked face, he stopped his hand and mocha eyes went wide.

Red.

Wide ruby red eyes staring into the mocha pair one, the same eyes that always made his blood boil with anger but now surprised him but didn't make him angry, more like calming him down in the current situation, and before the blond knew it he let go of the raven slowly and placed him down on the floor carefully.

"I-Izaya… It's… you, right?"

Standing quietly he nodded to the question, confirming.

"Y-Yeah it's me-"

 _PUNCH_

"SHIZUO!" shouted the brunette and it was only thing Izaya heard before he went unconscious and a pair of arms wrapped around him.

* * *

...seems I lied when said one chapter today… Here you go another one-

I thank Ninalover, their 2 reviews made me so happy for some reason… ;;v;; Oh and to reply yours 'this took a turn I was not expecting'... You will have more unexpected events happening, considering me and my girlfriend twist the plot and role played random shit X'D But this is the beginning only c: ...plus when we met we didn't have any plot, just role played, Izaya confessed, Shizuo was in the usual denial for a while and they got together… But now I want to make a perfect plot my girlfriend agrees with, so hope you will like it as well ;v;


	5. Original is better

**Title:** The Way It Works

 **Author:** narusasu2009

 **Fandom:** Durarara!

 **Pairing:** Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

 **Rating:** T - M (Starts with T, will reach till M)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

 **Warning!:** A bit OOC, strong language, smut, mature stuff, lemon, violence, male pregnancy, and so on and so on...

 **Note from author:** Half year ago I planned to write this on my own of many, many chapters... But thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, with who I met thanks to Shizaya and started to roleplay with, our own canon story was made! For the past 10 months we roleplayed so much, yet the story is still going on and on, having even side stories. So here the story starts! Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary:** Hating your enemy for so long makes you start developing some feelings towards each other, but is it even mutual? And who knows what more weird things can happen if you spill out a secret or two.

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 5:** Original is better

 **25 days ago**

A pair of shoes were clicking against the floor, echoing across the white walls, as the raven in fur trimmed jacket walked fastly in the hallway before automatic doors opened in front of him and he entered the room of his destination.

"Kishitani-san~" he chimed as walked up to the scientist.

Turning head the older male looked at the informant, his mask hiding his face as usual, "Oh, Orihara-kun. Arrived quite fast."

"How could I not." walking closer with a smirk he glanced at what Shingen was writing. "So where is it?" earning a long moment of silence, only the pen scribbling against paper was heard in the lab, "SHINGEN!"

"Yes, yes. Over there." he pointed to a big stall with glass doors, the machine blinking with small different lights, wires and tubes connected to it as it let out a small steam at the time now and then. Turning around in his chair he looked up at the ruby eyed male, "I tested it on rats and it was at success. Though there is-"

"Alright!" the raven exclaimed, walking up to the machine and looking it over from every angle. "So what I have to do exactly? Get inside of it?" without a moment of waiting he opened the glass doors and set a foot in before getting yanked back by his hood by the scientist.

"Would you listen to me properly?" he asked with a sigh, earning a disappointed pout. "You just need to give me your blood sample. I scanned your body and entered them in the data when you came over last time, along with your body measurements and behaviour. Now just sit down and roll up your sleeve."

Sitting down excitedly he did as told, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve as Shingen took a syringe and rubbed alcohol on his arm before inserting the needle. Drawing out few small veils of blood, the scientist placed them carefully on a moving tray so the blood won't dry. Bandaging his own arm, the raven stood up and walked to the machine, happy like a kid to see results.

 **Present day**

Waking up with a groan, Izaya grabbed his head. Man for a punch it sure was painful for the head. 'Shizu-chan needs to be more gently' he thought, as he opened his eyes finally. Looking up and seeing white, what he assumed was the ceiling, he slowly sat up only to have his head to go dizzy, "Uugh..!" laying back down with a groan, he sighed, 'Fuck it, am staying like this...'

"Stop nagging me already, damn it!"

"You take responsibility, for real, Shizuo! What if he had a serious trauma?" the raven heard the familiar voice of the underground doctor. Glancing towards the kitchen he saw the blond sitting with arms crossed, grumpy face and Shinra standing beside and waving with arms dramatically.

"Wish he had. Then he would leave me the fuck alone..!"

'Ah, cruel as usual...' Izaya thought, sighing heavily, 'Experiment didn't succeed and earned only a headache instead...'

Hearing a loud groan, the brunette continued lecturing the taller male, "You two are just like kids! Don't you have any mercy or guilt for what you did?" Perking up at the question the raven laid quietly to listen, but the only thing he heard was a very quiet mumbling before the voice got louder.

"Flea. I know you're awake. Get your ass up from there."

Surprisingly the voice didn't sound as angry as usual, more like an upset with a frown. It made the raven sit up slowly while holding his head. As ruby eyes met with mocha ones, their gaze locked together for a long, very agonizingly long moment. It seemed the time stopped at that moment, nothing existed for them. There was just the two of them; raven informant and blond debt collector. For first time in many years, or even maybe in whole their life, they sat quietly, having a silent conversation and not slashing or throwing objects at each other.

"Sorry…" was heard first word after a long moment. Even Shinra was surprised at the silence and wanted to speak up but was surprised to hear someone speak up. Though it was so quiet you could doubt someone even said something. Two pair of eyes stared at the informant as his own ruby gaze looked to the side, rubbing his aching head. "Am sorry for the trouble I caused, Shizu-chan…"

Now both, the underground doctor and the debt collector needed hearing help. Did they just really hear the great Orihara Izaya, a snob jerk of a manipulator apologize?

No. That would happen if- … Actually that probably never would happen. But he did say it, right? So then it wasn't their hearing problem.

Deciding to break the dead silence, the brunette spoke up, adjusting his glasses, "Apologize for what?"

Being quiet for a moment, Izaya was wondering how to explain everything without confusing the two or getting killed later.

"Well… you see…"

 **24 days and few hours ago**

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"Is it done now?"

"No."

"What about no-"

"IZAYA CALM DOWN!"

Shingen yelled so loud the raven flinched and pout at him, letting out a huff and sitting in the scientists chair. The experiment was in the process for 5 hours now, and it was getting on Izaya's nerves that it was taking so long. Maybe it was his curiosity or impatience, or he really was desperate to make his plan work. After hearing a loud 'ding' sound, he sat up straight and watched as the man with a mask opened the glass doors carefully and colorful smoke came out, slowly vanishing away and revealing a male.

Thin, long legs in dark blue pants, held by a black belt, flat chest and stomach wrapped in a black V-neck shirt as if it was it's second skin, a small hint of collarbone, showing that the person was skinny, long pale neck and same pale face with closed eyes and onyx, a bit long lashes. Short raven hair made the face look sharper than it was, as the owner had a jacket on also, with light brown fur on the edges. Slowly, the eyes opened and long lashes revealed lavender colored eyes. As the chest puffed up and down, showing signals of life, it blinked once, twice, and then smiled.

"...we did it…" the raven whispered quietly, slowly walking up to the machine with the described person as it climbed out.

"My… Wasn't 100% sure it will work, but it did! Looks like identical…" Shingen mumbled as he started to take notes fastly. Meanwhile the two ravens stood in front of each other, taking in one another's presence and tilting head.

"Purple…"

"Red…"

They both stared at each others eyes, a smirk grew on Izaya's face as his split image did the same. "My~ Am loving this."

"Me too~" the purple eyed informant chimed, placing hands inside of the jacket pockets. "So? Where is he?" Blinking at the question, Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Shizu-chan. Where is he? I need to show how muuuuuch I love him!"

Blushing at the others words, he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, "D-Don't say that! Wh… Who said I even love him?!"

"Hmm… So it has same memory and feelings, but more honest…" scribbling down, Shingen nodded to self, "A bit different personalities then."

Meanwhile, purple eyes narrowed at crimson ones, Izaya backing away from the glare. "Who said anything about you…? HE'S MINE!" the other shouted before grabbing a knife out of a pocket, Izaya for a split second wondered where the hell he got it from even, and before he knew it the mirror image dashed at him and slashed, aiming for his face. Quickly dodging, he put a foot in front to make the other trip and lose balance, but the other was much smarter, or more like knew Izaya would do that, and he jumped up and landed down, turning around and running at him again. Backing away to the side, as Shingen was right behind him, the knife was aimed at him and a second before his mask met with the sharp blade, he crouched down and the clone's knife ended up entering the keyboard of the machine and sinking in half way in, making sparks shoot from the broken device now and the screen glitching, as a shock of electricity when up the purple eyed raven and he shook violently. Letting go of the knife he collapsed on the floor, shuddering from the electricity shock.

Looking down at the shuddering body, Shingen and Izaya looked at each other in a panic way before glancing at the machine, seeing colorful steam coming from it. Suddenly, a pair of arms started to stretch from inside of the device and another raven climbed out, but staring at the two with bright yellow-like-sun eyes. Climbing out, he stretched his clothes before more and more climbed out.

The two backed away in panic.

"S-Shingen what the hell is going on…?!" Izaya stuttered as looked with horror at his clones, all looking like him, some even having eyes like him, but some being different; either hair, jacket length, some even having white outfit with pink fur and heaving headphones, some jacket hanging down their shoulders with crimson fur and bandages on arms.

Touching his chin, Shingen studied each as they looked at each other and started to interact. "It seems the cloning machine broke but the keyboard gave a command to make more clones. Don't know how many exactly… But isn't it fascinating?! So many clones, and different too!"

Growling, the informant grabbed the scientist's lab coat and shook him, "Fascinating? WHAT'S FASCINATING ABOUT OF HUNDREDS OF ME'S WALKING AROUND?! Fix this crap! Fast!"

"How can I?" he asked calmly, "It broke. See?" he pointed to the broken keyboard and glitching screen. "It will make as many clones as many blood it has from you."

"...and how much more it will make?"

"Well…" looking up deep in thoughts, he let out a hum, "Considering one clone needs 15ml of your blood, and you donated 0,5l so-"

"You mean there will be around 30 clones…?"

Earning just a nod, the informant froze in shock. Yes. He wanted clones. All different to see his personality sides, but not so damn many. How on earth he will get rid of them all even? Suddenly, as if the clones sensed his thoughts, they looked at him and started to run for the exist.

"NO WAIT! Shut the doors!" he hit the emergency button and an alarm ran off. As the informant chased after the clones, over half of them escape onto the streets, some were caught and some didn't even bother to run.

For the rest of the day, and the next few weeks, the informant was running around and trying to catch every single clone. Though for his surprise no one even notice the copies of him. All of them were hiding really well, as if they knew humans would freak seeing too many informants, and most of them he found hanging around the debt collectors apartment and near him. Each time when one was about to walk up to the blond he caught the clone, tied him up and dragged him back to the lab, where Shingen was testing them and trying to figure out how to get rid of them.

 **Present day**

A long, dead silence filled the room. Shinra staring in shock, though facepalming at what his father has done. How he didn't know a single thing about such a machine even?! While Shizuo was simply shocked, not being able to utter a word.

"So that's what happened." he let out a sigh, his headache going away now almost fully and was sitting properly now.

"Did you catch them all?" Shinra spoke up, curious as how many more there are.

"Few days ago we counted them, there were 32. Though the machine showed there were in total 33 clones made. I was searching the last one for days now. Am afraid it escaped out of Ikebukuro and probably is making lots of trouble and it will be brought back to me."

"How does he look?" glancing at the blond, the raven stared at him for a moment before answering. "They are clones, you dumb protozoan. They look like me!"

Not reacting to the insult, he shook his head, "I meant the eye color."

Both Izaya and Shinra surprised at the calmness and serious face. First time Izaya became serious with the blond, "This one is the exact copy of me, though has purple eyes."

"..." walking towards the couch, Izaya jolted and backed away a bit before noticing the blonde going behind the couch and lifting up his look alike knocked out cold and mouth sealed. "This one?"

"T-THAT'S HIM!" jumping up, he opened the others eyes, his ruby eyes meeting purple. "Yeah! T-That's the last one! The one who broke the machine in the first place. How on earth did you find him?" Grabbing the clone he dragged him down on the couch like it was a toy as he looked at the blond.

"Wasn't so damn hard to find him when two of your look alikes clinged to me, and this fucking psycho attacked the other two with that damn annoying knife of yours." growling between his clenched teeth as he glared at the clone, he crossed arms in irritation.

"Eh? So… where are the other two?" looking around the apartment, the blonde sighed. "He killed them."

"..."

"..."

"What do you mean killed?"

"...you're the informant here. Think yourself. Just took that fucking knife and stabbed them, and they just disappeared. Like… bam. They blew up." he imitated with his hands a blowing up motion, "Like balloons. Oh, and some smoke came from them as well… One yellow and the other pink."

"Aah…" was only the raven's reaction, looking down at the clone. 'So that's how to get rid of them… Damn Shingen for making such lousy clones.' Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. Looking up, his eyes met with an irritated, yet smirking, face of the blond who was few inches away from his face.

"'Aah'? That's all you have to say?! FIX THIS CRAP FLEA! I don't plan to babysit with more flea's like you! I have enough of you giving me a headache. More will drive me insane!"

Chuckling, the raven smiled a bit, "Oh so Shizu-chan likes having the original me~?"

"Yes I do."

"...pardon me?" did he really hear that just now?

"What?" raising an eyebrow in confused manner, the blonde asked. The raven spoke again but this time more quiet, "Say that again…"

"Huuuh?" getting irritated, the blonde clenched his teeth. But for some reason he didn't feel as angry as he usually did. Staring at the informant for a moment, he sighed, scratching the back of his head as he turned around, heading for the exit. "I better have the original you around than some fake clones." and then a door slam was heard. But what Shizuo didn't know that his words may sound innocent, but for the informant it sounded different. Much, much different, what made his face have a red tint across it, his heart beating a bit faster against his rib cage and a small smile spread on his face.

'So he doesn't hate me that much, huh...'

* * *

Alright sorry for the wait- Was so busy with school that didn't have time to write more. But here- a bit longer chapter than has to be c:


	6. The Neko Boy

**Title:** The Way It Works

 **Author:** narusasu2009

 **Fandom:** Durarara!

 **Pairing:** Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

 **Rating:** T - M (Starts with T, will reach till M)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

 **Warning!:** A bit OOC, strong language, smut, mature stuff, lemon, violence, male pregnancy, and so on and so on...

 **Note from author:** Half year ago I planned to write this on my own of many, many chapters... But thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, with who I met thanks to Shizaya and started to roleplay with, our own canon story was made! For the past 10 months we roleplayed so much, yet the story is still going on and on, having even side stories. So here the story starts! Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary:** Hating your enemy for so long makes you start developing some feelings towards each other, but is it even mutual? And who knows what more weird things can happen if you spill out a secret or two.

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 6:** The Neko Boy

Another week has passed since Izaya walked out of Shinra's apartment along with the knocked out cold clone of his. Of course, he had to tell the truth about the machine to Shinra, who wasn't really happy with it, and promised to himself he would have a talk with his father. Getting rid of the clone, Izaya was now enjoying his peaceful life. He cursed himself for having an idea to make clones in the first place. What was he even thinking! But now that a week passed since the informant got rid of the clones, he hasn't crossed paths with the infamous bartender as well- or more like the raven hasn't left his apartment for the passed week.

"Hmm..." he hummed, keeping a hand under his left cheek while clicking and deleting spams in his email. He would be lying if he said he wasn't bored. He really was. Bored to the point he would give **anything** to have some fun.

"Or at least see Shizuo..."

"...wha-" Jolting from his own words, as he realised he said the blonde's real name. Slapping his own cheek, feeling it sting a bit from the slap, the raven rubbed his face with palms, letting out a groan.

"Get a grip, Izaya. Stop thinking about him!" he told himself, but the blonde's words that day still ringed in his head.

" _I better have the original you around than some fake clones."_

For some reason those words made the hopelessly in love informant's heart flutter and feel warmth spread in his chest. How many years has it been since the raven fell head-over-heels for the blonde brute? If to count since first day in high school... Or even before they met, as he already stalked him, probably 8 years already. Quite a long time has passed, and their 'relationship' hasn't got any better as well. Only worse it seems, and that didn't make the informant happy. Sure, he talked non-stop about how he hated the protozoan and wished he dropped dead by now. The maniac laugh he let out when he was able to pull Shizuo in another trouble, cut his precious bartender outfit with his knives during their fights, make him break public property and receive huge bills.

Izaya wished nothing of that happened.

Ever.

If only he was able to replay and react their first encounter, maybe it would have worked out differently? He hoped it would, but reality was harsh and kept pulling him down to earth to face the truth. The blonde debt collector shall never change his feelings of hating him. Though the raven sometimes wondered, he really didn't do anything to upset the blond in high school before they met, did he?

Shizuo always picked fights himself; or more like stupid humans picked fights with the blonde. Shizuo had no reason to say he hates him, just because he didn't like him.

...didn't like him... Oh, how he remembers those words. He hasn't done anything and got hated at the very start. Shizuo was really special, he was the only one in the informant's whole life who showed hatred, as if knowing who Izaya really was.

And the truth hurt like a bitch. But as humans made a saying, it's never too late to fix something. You can't change the past, but can plan the future to make it better.

* * *

Walking with slow steps on the sidewalk, as crowd of people rushed back and forth, bumping into the tall male with shoulders, the man let out a cloud of smoke between his lips, the nicotine calming him. After a while finding a bench to sit on, as the sun was disappearing behind the buildings and coloring the sky into orange with a mix of red and purple, pulling the night sky along as a blanket covered with stars.

Beautiful, peaceful sight to watch. Nothing could ruin this for Heiwajima Shizuo. Everyone was heading home after work and school, the streets emptying slowly and filling with amateur teenagers from different gangs. Scoffing as few teenagers passed him by, laughing like a pack of hyenas.

 **Meanwhile on Shinjuku streets**

The informant was walking with slow steps, mainly nowhere as he was in deep thoughts. In his office, when he was in the middle of his thoughts on how to fix his and Shizuo's relationship, he was snapped back to reality with a ring of his phone.

 _"Iza-chaaan~" purred a sweet, bubbly voice, a bit too loud than the informant wanted as he winced and pulled the phone from his ear, though the voice kept talking._

 _"Ora, Chrome, calm down your chattering!" Yelling at the phone from afar, as the talking stopped, the raven sighed. Returning the phone back against his ear, he asked in a calm voice, with slight irritation that he was disturbed by his cousin's phone call, "Now explain calmly, what's the reason for your call this late?"_

 _"How meeeean! Isn't Iza-chan happy I'm calling him? Hmph! I'm offended, nya!"_

 _Rolling eyes at the childish behaviour, he let out a sigh. Every call he ever received from his cousin were like this. Yes, Izaya's cousin. Actually, a very far cousin. Chrome was 2 years younger than him, and was the son of his mother's aunt daughter. Really, really far cousin. Chrome's family lived all the way in Kyoto, but they have had come for visits during New Year's every year when they were younger. Chrome was always clingy to him and followed him around. He... was kind of an interesting boy back then, clinging to him to the point he once grabbed a small toy bucket from a sandbox and hit another boy on the head, for wanting to play with Izaya. The small raven concluded Chrome was a possessive type, a Yandere, you may say. People said Chrome was a bit frightening, but in his opinion it was kind of cute behaviour._

" _Happy, am happy. Now answer the question."_

" _Ahh… Such a meany! Anyway, am right now at Haneda airport. Can't wait to for you to pick me up~"_

" _..." sitting in silence for a moment, the informant was trying to process the others words. Did he really hear that correctly. "It seems I don't remember when did we agree am picking you up. What are you doing even at the Haneda's airport?"_

" _Eeeh?! You don't remember our talk last New Year's? I couldn't come over, so we agreed I would arrive at the end of summer. Don't you remember~?!"_

" _...seems not…"_

" _Anyway, am on my way to your place, so see you soon~!"_

" _W-Wait Chro-" The call ended before Izaya could say anything. Great, now he will have his hyper cousin over for who-knows-how-damn-long._

Now Izaya was on his way to meet Chrome half way. He never trusted the younger raven when it came to trips, he easily could get lost without even knowing that, thinking he's going the right way. 'Better meet him or else will be lost for sure,' the raven thought as he walked to the Shinjuku bus station and got on the bus that would take him to Haneda airport.

* * *

"...this is not even funny…"

Letting out a huff, the raven sat on his suitcase, placing elbows on the knees and cupping cheeks, pouting at his situation. He took the wrong bus. He was standing in front of the bus that would take him to Shinjuku, where his older cousin lived at. But he got distracted by one girl's kitty hat, he was staring at it to the point where Shinjuku's bus drove off, and Ikebukuro's bus arrived right in front of him. Then he just climbed inside, not even knowing he went the wrong city.

Now here he was, sitting at the Ikebukuro's station, wondering how he could get back. He visited this place only few times when he was in elementary school, visiting Izaya and his family in winter. He barely remembers the place, especially never being at the bus station. He needs to figure out now how to get to the train station, at least, but people gave no help because they were rushing with their own business.

"Alright, cheer up Chromey! You're not a child, Iza-chan probably is worrying sick about me!" he decided, as he got up and grabbed his suitcase and a big bag with his things. Heading out of the bus station, looked around. No signs how to get to train station. Great. He needed to figure it out on his own. Strolling past people as the street lights were turning on, the sky getting dark, he looked with curiosity around. Some placed did look familiar, yet the memory was blurry. "Hmm… I wonder if this is the right way…" Turning around the corner and crossing the road, he saw a train station sign. "2.5 miles to walk… Ah, at least not that far~" Smiling happily now that he could find his way to Shinjuku, he skipped happily, humming a melody. Some people spared a glance at him, because he was dressed rather… Interesting. His outfit consisted of shirt jacket with a long neck and it was trimmed with fur on the hood, sleeves and bottom of the jacket, stopping at his ribs, a V-neck shirt, tucked in his pants, a belt around him and one part going down on the right, a bit free jeans, the bottoms ducked into the boots, that had fur also. To top it all, he had neko ears on the hood and tail behind him, all his clothes being bright colors, of turquoise and aquamarine. He loved blue colors like these, and probably the color itself what was catching everyone's attention. Though Chrome never minded it. Heck, he loved attention and meeting new people, but never got attached to everyone. He always had one person he was attached to. First was his cousin Izaya, but they barely saw each other, then a girl at elementary school but after a few days she avoided him until she transferred to another school, because he saw some girls bullying her, he stood up and pushed the girls against the wall, slamming their heads against it. He didn't mean to back then, or maybe he did, who knows, he was just protecting his friend. He was upset he was left, cried for a long while until he new friends, though it's been a while since he was attached to someone particular.

"NEKO-SAN!" Exclaiming loudly, the blue tinted raven saw a cat sitting near a bush, before it ran off. "W-Wait! I just want to pet you!" dashing after the cat, Chrome pushed people away and hit them by accident with his suitcase and a bag, trying to catch the cat. His obsession with them was insane, even his room was made in cat theme. Rushing into the park after the cat, Chrome stopped as he saw the cat sitting under the bench, hissing. Dropping his bags, he walked closer slowly, crouching down and reaching hand forward. "Come here, neko-san. I won't hurt you! I just wanna play, nya~"

The grayish cat with white stripes hissed, the fur standing up along the spine as it slashed the raven's hand and ran off. "Ow! W-WAIT!" Jumping forward after it under the bench, he watched as the car ran off fast, while he got stuck under the bench half way. "W-Waaah! Neeekooo-saaaan!"

"What the fuck?"

Blinking at the voice, Chrome looked up, his sky blue eyes meeting a pair of blue shades. "Eh?" He only noticed now that there was someone sitting on the bench he was behind before. Smiling up, he waved, "Hiii~" Whatever the situation he always ended up in, he smiled and greeted everyone, even if it was a complete stranger.

"..." raising an eyebrow at the smile, the blonde blinked. Now this is unusual. Shizuo was calmly sitting, smoking his cigarette before he heard a voice behind him and then suddenly a small boy was under the bench, right between his legs. But what more surprised him, the boy reminded him someone. Someone… very familiar… and annoying. "What the fuck are you doing, flea? Didn't I tell you before to stay out of Ikebukuro?!" Rising up from the bench, the debt collector grabbed the raven by the hood and lifted him up, dragging out from underneath the bench in the process. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you in different clothes, huh?"

"...calling someone a flea is mean…"

"Huh?!" frowning at the others words, he was about to shake the other when he saw those cute, kicked puppy eyes staring at him. "What the-"

"D-Don't call me a flea, mister… I… I-I was just trying to p-play with the c-cat…!" rubbing his eyes, Chrome let out a sniff. He didn't like when people screamed at him for nothing, especially calling names at him. It made him sad and upset, thinking he made someone angry.

"W-Wait don't cry! S… Stop crying!" he placed the boy down carefully, panic rising. Even if someone reminded him the louse, he shouldn't have yelled at the innocent child. "Listen, am sorry! I thought you were that louse so I… I… Hey, calm down now. Am really sorry!"

The sniffing ceased, blue eyes looked up at the tall blonde, "If sorry, then buy me ootoro."

"Huuh?!" that statement made Shizuo's eye twitch. Was this kid fooling around with him now? And why ootoro, of everything? The flea loved that shit! Not that he knew what the louse loved in the first place… "...alright. I'll buy you ootoro."

"Yaaay~!" clapping hands happily, the raven hugged the blonde, snuggling against him, "You're nice~ Oh, my name is Chrome, nya! Yours?"

"...Shizuo." he answered hesitantly, feeling awkward as he got hugged. The only times he got such hugs were with Akane, and she was a kid. He loved when small children's hugged him, but this boy was older and he felt awkward, his cheeks tinting with red lightly.

"Hmm…" Tilting head, staring at the other, Chrome grinned, "Shizu-chan! Nice to meet you, nya~"

Now this was getting awkward. The blonde expected anything but not to hear that fucking annoying nickname Izaya gave him. First the looks, then the ootoro, and now the nickname. This just can't be a coincidence.


	7. Ootoro time

**Title:** The Way It Works

 **Author:** narusasu2009

 **Fandom:** Durarara!

 **Pairing:** Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

 **Rating:** T - M (Starts with T, will reach till M)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

 **Warning!:** A bit OOC, strong language, smut, mature stuff, lemon, violence, male pregnancy, and so on and so on...

 **Note from author:** Half year ago I planned to write this on my own of many, many chapters... But thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, with who I met thanks to Shizaya and started to roleplay with, our own canon story was made! For the past 10 months we roleplayed so much, yet the story is still going on and on, having even side stories. So here the story starts! Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary:** Hating your enemy for so long makes you start developing some feelings towards each other, but is it even mutual? And who knows what more weird things can happen if you spill out a secret or two.

* * *

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 7:** Ootoro time

"Mmm… ah, so good!"

"..."

"Nnh.. ah.. Mmmh! Ah! S-So good~!" letting out small moans, the raven wrapped his tongue around the juicy piece, sucking on the tip, licking the underside before sucking it in his mouth with a loud slurp. A trail of his own saliva dripped down his chin. "Mmh, so good, Shizu-chaaan~"

If to say the scene and noises didn't turn the blonde on, he would be lying oh so damn hard. He could feel his cheeks heat up at each slurpy sound the blue tinted raven made, while devouring ootoro as if it was the most delicious thing in the whole world. He did take Chrome to a sushi bar and bought him ootoro, as he promised, but if he knew the other ate the fish pieces as if he was sucking on a-

'Take a hold of yourself man!' he thought. Though the fact that this boy reminded him the flea didn't help either. He should be disgusted that he thinks of Izaya sucking on a cock, instead of seeing an innocent boy eating sushi. 'I should get my mind out of the gutter before he notices.'

"So, Chrome… What brings you to a city you never been in?" After helping the raven carry his bags, he assumed the male didn't live here. He either was on his way to airport but got lost, or he never was here before.

Chewing and swallowing another ootoro piece, Chrome perked up at the question and sucked on his fingers, licking off the tasty fish juice. "Mm, I came for a visit to see my cousin~ I was on my way to Shinjuku, but sat on a different bus at the Haneda's airport…" pouting lightly, he took out his bright blue phone and placed on the table. "Sadly, my phone's battery died as well… And I can't call Iza-chan too! Mou… he's probably worried sick…" Popping another piece in his mouth, he continued to eat, not noticing the twitching eyebrow his blonde companion had.

To say Shizuo was surprised to hear not the only familiar, annoying name of a town, but also 'Iza-chan', means not to say anything at all. A question was now twirling in his head, was he thinking about who the raven was talking about, or maybe he meant someone else, that the name starts with 'Iza' and lives in Shinjuku, and has a cousin resembling the flea himself.

Deciding not to torture himself with thoughts, he asked, "Is your cousin Orihara Izaya-kun, by any chance?"

Halting his hand halfway to bring another ootoro piece, he blinked at the question before dropping the sushi piece, jumping up and slamming palms on the table. "YOU KNOW IZA-CHAN?! HOW? YOU KNOW WHERE HE LIVES?! CAN YOU TAKE ME TO HIS PLACE?!"

"O-Oi, oi! Calm down!" The blonde jumped at the sudden yelling, calming the smaller male down as they were receiving glances from other people in Russia Sushi. "Yeah, I know that annoying louse… Who doesn't know the fucker." growling under his breath, Shizuo didn't notice how he grabbed Chrome's untouched chopsticks and broke them in his right hand.

Blinking down at the broken chopsticks, the raven's eyes widened. "You broke them in a snap..."

"Huh?" Stopping growling lowly under his breath, Shizuo returned his gaze towards Chrome, before looking down at the said broken chopsticks in his hand. "O-Oh... Sorry, didn't mean to..." unclenching his fist, he dropped the broken wooden pieces in embarrassment. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy would freak out now and run away. But instead of hearing scream of horror and shock, the blue tinted raven grabbed the broken pieces and started to examine them.

"You actually broke it! Ah, Iza-can was right, you're truly amazing!"

"By amazing you mean scary to have a monstrous strength?" Scoffing at own words, a frown taking place on his face, Shizuo crossed arms and leaned back in his seat.

"Huh? Of course not! Whoever said you're scary?"

"Your 'Iza-chan'."

"What? Iza-chan would never say that!" frowning lightly with a pout, Chrome placed the chopsticks down. "He himself told me how he met an amazing blonde in high school and adored his super strength! I was even jealous when he talked about you non-stop on the phone..." The frown was slowly replaced with a smile and a chuckle. "But I see now why he likes you. You're really kind, Shizuo."

Feeling heart skipping a beat from the words, the ex-bartender couldn't help but blush lightly from the raven's words and look away. He did hear those words sometimes from the Dullahan Celty or his brother, but hearing that from someone he just met about an hour ago, and looking like Izaya as well, made him happy, very. But he was mostly surprised to hear that the flea himself has talked about him with his cousin.

Meanwhile Shizuo was thinking why the informant would 'like him' in the first place, Chrome continued to eat his ootoro happily, until the blonde broke the silence. "Say, Chrome…"

"Hm?"

"Is Izaya-... Well…"

"Iza-chan what?"

"...nah, forget it. You done?" Glancing at the empty plate the blue tinted raven nodded, swallowing the remains in his mouth.

"Yep! We can go~"

Grabbing his suitcase and the bag, they both walked out of Russia Sushi and Chrome let out a satisfied sigh, rubbing his full stomach. "Ahh, life is wonderful when you have ootoro!"

Chuckling at the words, Shizuo took out his pack of smoke and a lighter. "So where will you go now?" he asked, lightning his cigarette.

"Mm… Will try to find my way to Shinjuku I suppose. Do you know the direc...tion… YOU SMOKE?!" the shorter male asked and grabbed the burning cigarette from between the blonde's lips and threw on the ground, stepping on it repeatedly. "Smoke is horrible! Unhealthy! Didn't Iza-chan taught you that?!"

"..." With a twitching eye, Shizuo tried his best not to snap the raven's neck right now. No. One. Dares. To. Break. His. CIGARETTE! Except himself! "Do you have a death wish? Huh?!"

The male just crossed his arms and glared back at the other, "Don't smoke! Iza-chan doesn't like it!"

"THE FUCKS I GIVE ABOUT YOUR IZA-CHAN! That's my smoke! It helps me to calm down and relax, you neon blue brat!"

"Well you shouldn't have taken it out then in front of me!"

"Maybe you could have turned the fuck around and not look?!"

"Maybe I should have duck taped your mouth and burn down all places are smokes so you would never smoke again?"

"...you wouldn't dare…"

Chrome only smirked at the reply, "Try me dear~"

"Chrome…?" A voice spoke up few steps away from them. There, under the street light, was standing the infamous informant pf Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya, blinking ruby eyes at the scene. His cousin Chrome yelling and arguing with The Beast of Ikebukuro himself. "This is where you have been…?" he asked, walking closer to the pair, "I searched through whole Haneda for you, you idiotic neko, and you were having fun with that monster?"

"IZA-CHAAAAAAN~!" Running towards his cousin, Chrome hugged the other around the chest and snuggled in it. "I WAS SO WORRIED I WOULDN'T FIND MY WAY TO YOUR PLACE! Shizu-chan here treated me with ootoro for yelling at me, nyan~!"

"...ootoro?" glancing from his snuggling cousin towards the blonde, who still had a 'am gonna bash your brains in' look on the face, he raised an eyebrow. So Shizuo wasn't trying to kill his cousin who had similar looks with him? Interesting. Very.

"Quit staring at me before I punch you, flea." Shizuo growled.

Letting out a sigh, Izaya shook his head. 'No. Too early to have a talk about us. I'll… try next time…' With those thoughts, Izaya said to Chrome to grab his things and they slowly left the blonde's vision of sight.

"...tch. Chrome lied. He will never be nice, nor like me." Shizuo shouldn't be surprised, but something deep inside of him hoped and wanted to believe the blue tinted raven's words. But each time the informant called him a monster it not only made him angry, but upset the other thought of him like that. He didn't want to be one. He didn't choose to be like this. He never asked even for this damn strength which from he suffers now each day, breaking things with an ease, hurting other people. If he could, he would get rid of it without thinking even.

Letting out a sigh, the debt collector was about to grab a new smoke but stopped himself in mid way and just went his way home to end the day faster.

* * *

Walking on the street, the Orihara siblings had their own little talk.

"Why didn't you talk to him?! You had the chance!"

"Shut up."

"I know you wanted to talk! Why won't you just-"

"Why won't you just shut up already? AM NOT TALKING WITH HIM ABOUT ANYTHING. There's nothing to talk about anyway. End of conversation." Frowning, Izaya pushed his hands in the pockets of his fur-trimmed jacket.

Shaking his head, Chrome mumbled, "You shall never can get along if you don't try to even. Either say about your feelings or forget about him. What are you doing is stupid."

Izaya knew himself it was indeed stupid, but he couldn't just openly ask Shizuo not to throw vending machines at him because he liked-...alright, alright. Because he **loved** him. The other would just laugh right in his face and snap his neck the first chance he will get. So the only choice he was left to continue cat-and-mouse games with the ex-bartender, and hope that it will stay like this till the end of their lives.

* * *

I know I shouldn't be saying apologizing for not updating, because literally just one person is reading this fanfic and reviewing, but I was too busy with moving to a new apartment + studying. ...also… You guys read above that this fanfiction is like a collab from roleplaying with my **girlfriend** , right? Well.. Guess what… I'M ENGAGED NOW! Yep, my girlfriend proposed to me on the 3rd October, because she couldn't wait till 31st, and now we are engaged and officially together for a year. c:


	8. Invitation for dinner

**Title:** The Way It Works

 **Author:** narusasu2009

 **Fandom:** Durarara!

 **Pairing:** Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

 **Rating:** T - M (Starts with T, will reach till M)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

 **Warning!:** A bit OOC, strong language, smut, mature stuff, lemon, violence, male pregnancy, and so on and so on...

 **Note from author:** Half year ago I planned to write this on my own of many, many chapters... But thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, with who I met thanks to Shizaya and started to roleplay with, our own canon story was made! For the past 10 months we roleplayed so much, yet the story is still going on and on, having even side stories. So here the story starts! Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary:** Hating your enemy for so long makes you start developing some feelings towards each other, but is it even mutual? And who knows what more weird things can happen if you spill out a secret or two.

* * *

 **Volume 2**

 **Chapter 8:** Invitation for dinner

For the past few days Shizuo hasn't been the same since the encounter with the informant and his cousin. Even Tom noticed that. The debt collector started the day as usually, but without any destruction actually. No alarm clocks broken, no dent in walls, light poles weren't harmed and no vending machines thrown. Even the clients haven't been hurt and Tom was slowly starting to fear that something horrible happened in the blonde's life.

Right now they were having lunch in one of Shizuo's favorite pastry cafe, but even the sight of a strawberry cheese cake didn't lighten up the blonde. Tom was sipping on his coffee while Vorona munched with a small smile her creme brulee cake.

"So Shizuo… Erm… Something on your mind lately?"

"..." a silence was an answer, while the blonde poked the cake with a dessert fork.

"...did something happen with Kasuka?"

"..." still silence.

"Did-"

"Did Orihara-san do something?" interrupted the blonde female as she noticed the conversation was going nowhere.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS SOMETHING HAS TO DO WITH HIM?!"

Both his co-workers got startled by the sudden outburst, glancing at each other and Tom let out a sigh with a look 'You really had to mention him'.

Without another word, Shizuo grabbed his wallet and stormed out of the cafe. The people in the cafe looked confused, but since it was the infamous blonde, they didn't question or say anything. Kicking the side of a building, the cement wall shattering into pieces at the side from the brutal kick of the ex-bartender.

It was just not fair. He usually couldn't get rid of the flea from his head on a daily basis, but now the image and name of the informant glued itself in Shizuo's head and he was starting to get a headache.

'Why it must be you?' he questioned not only once for the past few days that from himself. Usually he would growl in a split second as he thought about the annoying raven, but lately couldn't even get angry. He was confused not only with his feelings, but what has happened to him. Shizuo wanted to punch someone. Something. Anything that would relieve his stress and growing headache. Grabbing the pack of cigarettes, he lighted it up quickly and took a long drag, breathing in the nicotine.

"...fucking asshole… Son of a bitch… Drop dead already..!" he hissed under his breath as he continued walking aimlessly. He didn't care right now if he would get fired for just running off from his job. Though he wasn't worried about Tom, he had Vorona with him, so he would be fine.

Looking around himself, Shizuo noted that he was getting closer to metro station. The weather was a bit chilly today; leafs on the trees were turning yellow and orange, fading into red and brown, and some falling on the ground. A little lower than half of people walking on the streets were wearing coats and scarfs, though mostly sweaters. Shizuo was glad he didn't feel the cold much, he actually enjoyed it since he was born in winter, it was his favorite season of the year.

As the blonde turned around the corner, he halted his steps as almost bumped into someone. Quickly making a step back, so not to collapse with a stranger, he glanced at the person and for his biggest surprise a pair of bright sky blue eyes were staring into his mocha ones.

"Ch…rome?"

"SHIZU-CHAN~!" smiling brightly, the small raven hugged the blonde around the chest with one arm and quickly pulled away as he was holding a bag in the other hand. "Lovely to see you, nya~ How have you been? Did something interesting? Broke anything? Are you working at the moment? Or on a break? Care for some-"

"Calm down!" he quickly stopped the other as the raven kept shooting a question after another. Sighing, he could not help but smile at the cheerful male, "Am… Alright I guess. Right now… On a break, you can say. What about you? Did you get lost again?"

Receiving a pout, Shizuo could not help but chuckle at the childish behavior. "Nooo! I was out buying groceries! Iza-chan's fridge is so empty that even a mouse hang itself there… He keeps refusing to eat or order even a take out, so had to go shopping." Chrome answered as he let out a sad like sigh, glancing down at the bag. "He keeps sitting behind his computer and won't pay attention even to me…"

'Wait- Izaya didn't eat? Is he sick? Is he feeling well?' Shizuo wanted to voice his thoughts but decided to dismiss them, for to avoid any weird looks or questions Chrome would ask him. "I… see... " was the only thing he could come up with, when suddenly the conversation ended. "Well I… I have to go now. See you around Chrome."

Waving backwards, not glancing behind him, ex-bartender started to walk off, but came to a halt when was suddenly stopped from behind, feeling a tug on his vest. Turning head, he saw Chrome tugging on his vest and pulling him back.

"Hey, if you don't have anything to do, come with me! Am inviting you for dinner~"

Blinking behind his sunglasses, Shizuo opened his mouth to protest…

 _ **Half hour later…**_

"So good you could come over, Shizu-chan~"

"I had no choice…" grunted the blonde in response. Heiwajima was sitting on the couch, in Orihara Izaya's office/apartment, arms crossed and having an annoyed expression. Why? Because he couldn't even say a word to the blue tinted raven when was literally forced to come along and 'join for dinner'. Now here he was, in his enemy's house, sitting on his couch while watching how Chrome unpacked the grocery bags in the kitchen and put on a pink apron with a white bunny on it. That item made the frown on his face disappear and blink in surprise.

"...Chrome."

"Hm?"

"Is that… yours?" he pointed at the apron in question.

The raven glanced down at it and giggled, shaking his head, "Nope. It's Iza-chan's apron. He rarely cooks but he wears it every time he's in the kitchen making food."

An image now appeared in the blonde's head. The manipulative flea in a pink apron with a white bunny. It was laughable but something about it made Shizuo blush lightly and think, 'I bet he looks cute in it…' Surprised at his thoughts, though not denying them, he chuckled lightly. "Looks good on you though."

"Nya, thank you~" Chrome smiled in response and turned on the stove to prepare dinner.

Sighing from being bored already, Shizuo tilted his head back and stared up at the white ceiling. Closing eyes for a moment, he decided to take a small nap. Just sitting would be boring. Shizuo didn't know had it passed just five minutes or fifteen, but he couldn't sleep for some reason. Probably gut was telling not to let his guard down, especially when the flea is around somewhere, though so far he didn't see him and he didn't bother to question Chrome neither. Just sitting quietly on the couch with head tilted back, the blonde suddenly felt as if light air was blowing at his face along with a shadow covering his face. Opening left eye slowly, he saw red color and closed his eye. Then, as if realizing, he opened both of his mocha eyes to meet a pair of ruby eyes staring back at him upside down.

"..." Shizuo stared in silence with wide eyes, mouth agap.

"...you have such a cute sleeping face, Shizu-chan." whispered the informant quietly, a small smile appearing on his face for a split second before turning into a smirk. "So cute that I want to cut it."

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAA!"

'Not again…' thought Chrome, as he heard a loud crash sound in the living room. Placing the spoon on the counter and cleaning hands against a towel, Chrome peeked out from the corner, only to crouch down when a few books flew above his head, almost hitting him. 'W-What the..?!'

As furniture flew in different directions, hitting walls and leaving cracks in them, some of the fragile furniture shattered into pieces.

"Shizu-chan! Ever heard of self-control? Look what you doing to my house, you protozoan!"

"SHUT UP! Your god damn fault for pissing me off you runt!"

"But I was just watching you sleep silly~ How could I piss you off with that?"

Chuckling, Izaya stood behind his still unharmed work desk, for now, as the fuming blonde stood on the other side, hands on top of the desk and panting with anger, while the raven informant placed both hands on slender waist and tilted his head with a smirk.

"What? Tired already? You need to give up on smoking~ Look at you barely breathing!"

"Shu...shut up!" the blonde shouted between fast breaths, slamming his fist on the desk, as he broke the surface and made a dent under his fist, Shizuo let out an animalistic growl. "My body - I do what I want, you ain't a goddamn wife to me to tell me what to do!"

"What if I was?" The words were said in a whisper, that could barely be heard and easily missed. Ruby eyes averted the gaze of mocha eyes as they burned right into his soul, the blonde trying to understand what the other said only to scowl because didn't hear him.

"Huh? What was that, flea?"

"...nothing your protozoan brain could understand." Izaya turned head away with a pout, silently cursing himself for not keeping his mouth shut. He didn't want to hurt the blonde debt collector's feelings, but he couldn't help it, his mouth opened and spoke on its own. Suddenly the desk started to move and Izaya backed away to the glass window behind him, pressing back against it as the desk was knocked over. Staring at the fallen furniture, crimson eyes looked up only to shut close when a hand suddenly grabbed the raven's throat and slammed him against the window, making the man's head ring with pain.

Growling loudly, Shizuo brought his face close to the informant's, his breath brushing against the other's lips. "I suggest you shut your mouth, or else a certain flea will learn to fly out of this fucking window." And to make his point clear, he pressed Izaya harder against the window surface.

"Can you two stop?!" a voice yelled through the house loudly, making the two stop staring at each other and turn their gaze towards the voice. "We are having dinner and look what you have done! Shizu-chan, Iza-chan, you are such babies!" Walking over through wrecked furniture, Chrome stood in front of the two and poked them in the foreheads, "Clean up, now!"

And with those words the blue tinted raven marched back to the kitchen, leaving the two frozen and with stunned faces. Slowly turning his head, the blonde looked at the informant for a bit, before slowly letting him go and clicking his tongue.

"Tch… Annoying asshole." Kicking the desk, the debt collector shoved hands in his pockets and took out a cigarette, lightening it up and taking a drag. Meanwhile Izaya had a scowl on his face as the other male exhaled the gray smoke.

"Disgusting."

Glancing at the raven, Shizuo shrugged his shoulders, "You're disgusting." Standing in silence now, the raven was boring his gaze into the smoking blonde while the other smoked quietly, throwing ashes on the obvious expensive floor, but not giving a damn about it, before suddenly he started to move. As a reflex Izaya gripped his knife tighter only to widen his eyes as he saw Shizuo lift up the desk and place it where it was, before moving to the other knocked over and thrown furniture. To the informant, it looked right now as if a child that got scolded, was picking up his thrown over toys, it was amusing to watch.

As a last furniture, the bookshelf, was put back against the wall, Izaya walked over and started picking up the books laying on the floor. Turning his mocha gaze towards the raven, Shizuo stood quietly with a cigarette between his lips, before picking up the books as well. At this scene Chrome was watching with awe and amusement, happy the two got along at least for now and cleaned their mess.

'This is so awkward' thought both Shizuo and Izaya as were placing books on the shelf. As there was a last book laying, Shizuo crouched down and reached his hand, touching the book, only to blink and drop his cigarette as another hand touched his; a much smaller and pale hand, the touch felt so light and gentle, though fingertips cold. Looking up, mocha eyes met with crimson and locked together. Silence followed and both could hear each other's slow breathing.

"S-Sorry..!" suddenly saying with a small squeak, Izaya pulled his hand away and hugged it against his chest with other hand, feeling own heart beating fast and his cheeks hot. 'Wh-Why am I...blushing?!' he thought but could barely calm his heart right now. It was just a simple touch but made the informant really nervous and…shy? He could barely recall a moment of his life when he had such feelings mixed together. Ah no… He could. '...the day I met Shizu-chan… Or if exactly, the day I went spying on him when Shinra mentioned him back in high school. ...when he was young… And still had brown hair…' Feeling own cheeks turn more hot, Izaya tried to cover his cheeks with hands when suddenly a cough was heard.

Shizuo didn't expect for the flea to react like that. He would lie that he wasn't surprised to see such reaction and see him blush. It was weird, yet amusing to see the informant have some other emotion except a cold smirk on his face. Mocha eyes looked carefully at the smaller male, studying his face, only to see him blush even more. 'What is he thinking about…?' As to break the awkward silence, Shizuo let out a small cough and reached the book in his hand towards the raven.

"Uhh… H… Here." looking away to the side, Shizuo sat like that, crouched down, one hand reaching the book while he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Izaya sat on his knees, still holding his cheeks for a moment as looked at the book, at Shizuo and then nodded slowly. "T-Tha...nks... " taking the book with both hands, Izaya looked up only to meet with Shizuo's eyes, and the two sat quietly once more. The informant swallowed nervously as he heard his own heart beat really fast, afraid the other could hear it even. "Sh...Shizu...chan… I-I…"

"...y-yeah?" Shit, Shizuo swallowed nervously, as his own voice sounded nervous while he stuttered. The silence made it only worse as the two didn't break their locked gaze. The blonde didn't know why he felt so nervous, but right now he could swear his heart started to beat faster the longer he looked in those ruby like eyes. '...ruby… I never actually thought how beautiful his eyes are.. So...bright red… Just like a pair of rubies.'

Sliding his hands more up the book, as the raven's fingers touched the blonde's hand, he moved slightly closer. Shizuo noticed the other moved closer but didn't move himself, he sat crouched down and waited. Waited for something, but didn't know for what himself. As seconds ticked by, Izaya moved slowly closer and closer, their faces being a few inches apart, but breaths mixing together already, both of their faces heating up.

"I… Shizu-chan, you… Well…"

"Yes…?"

"...I… I wanted to say… That…"

"Izaya…?"

Hearing his own name without the suffix, Izaya's cheeks flushed harder and gripped tighter on the book. As only 5 inches their faces were apart, the raven tilted his head to the side, moving in closer.

"I wanted to say, that I… That I lov-"


End file.
